


Blankets, Plaid, Leather, and Wool Cannot Stop the Shivering

by ashleyerwinner



Series: It's Not Just A Coat [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Completed, Confessions of love, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Kisses, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Sorta sad, cas has nightmares, cas is always cold, cas wears dean's clothes, dean is a good boyfriend, human!Cas, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is always cold, regardless of how many layers of clothing, coats, or blankets he has. Not to mention the horrible wailing Dean hears at night when Cas has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets, Plaid, Leather, and Wool Cannot Stop the Shivering

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [woone5](http://archiveofourown.org/users/woone5/pseuds/woone5) <3

As the weather got colder, Cas couldn’t keep warm. It was a punch to the gut for Dean to see this once-powerful angel of the Lord shivering in his peacoat, wrapped in a blanket, and even with the furnace blasting, Cas could not stay warm. Sam was giving the man sympathetic looks, but for Dean, it was nearly intolerable to look at Cas without being physically pained.

He knew his brother saw this on his face, but for once, kept quiet about it, ignoring the fact that Dean may have been sitting a little closer to Cas, trying to radiate heat over to the brunet.

If Cas was uncomfortable with Dean’s close proximity, he never showed it.

But, then again, when wasn’t Cas okay with Dean’s closeness?

There was a deep ache in Dean’s chest to reach out and grab the man, to warm him, for his fingers to run through that shining brown hair, out of his eyes, so Dean could see him properly, and he knew this was wrong. Cas was his _best friend_ , and it was wrong to want these things, right?

So, Dean kept his distance, and let his knee rest against Cas', willing the man to take it upon himself to cuddle into Dean, so he could give a performance of annoyance, but keep Cas close, and the thought warmed him.

If only it could warm Cas.

Upon that, Cas was having nightmares. Brutal, screaming so loud Dean imagined him screaming in his ear, loud, and it only made Cas shake harder, but he never spoke of it to anyone, not even Dean.

It was frustrating.

It pissed Dean off, and he wanted to hit him, or shake him, or scream to let him help, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do anything, because he would be overstepping his boundaries as Cas’ best friend if he offered his help, or affection, and he knew that it wouldn’t be brotherly affection if suddenly he’d wrap himself around Cas, because he knew it was so much more than brotherly affection he was feeling.

It scared the crap out of him.

So, instead of talking it out with Cas, like a normal person would do, he let Cas borrow his jacket, his plaid shirts, his blankets, and kept making coffee for him, hoping Cas would come to his own realization that Dean had feelings for him.

It seemed reasonable at the time.

And Cas was thankful enough. He smiled beneath Dean’s blanket, wearing Dean’s blue plaid shirt under Dean’s leather coat under the pea coat that Dean had gotten him a couple months ago.

And hell if he didn’t look really fucking _adorable_ , not like Dean would ever admit that out loud, but he snapped mental pictures as he handed Cas a mug of coffee, smiling as the shivering man brought it up to his lips and took tentative sips, the shivering ceasing for a moment.

But Cas never talked to him about the nightmares, no matter how much Dean prodded him about them.

The nightmares weren’t getting better, and the nights were getting colder, and Dean spent most of his nights tossing in his bed wondering if Cas was okay, if Cas was warm enough, if Cas was going to have one of the nightmares he woke up sobbing from, and no, if he was being honest, he wasn’t okay with the fact that Cas was shutting him out, especially if there was anything Dean could do to _help_ him.

So, when he heard the faintest of whimpers coming from Cas’ room, this night, Dean bolted right for it, not bothering to knock on the man’s door as he walked in.

Cas was sweating, but he was cold to the touch, and Dean stroked circles on the man’s arms, shushing him, telling Cas that it was okay, and Cas’ eyes shot open at Dean’s voice.

“Dean.” He kept repeating the man’s name, and Dean swallowed hard, a lump in his throat that wouldn’t go away.

“Cas, you have to talk to me, man. The nightmares aren’t getting better – _you’re_ not getting better.” Dean coaxed, forcefully, but gently, and Cas grabbed onto his shirt until his knuckles went white, his eyes wide with fear.

“She made…” Cas was swallowing air, and it was horrifying, this side of him Dean had never seen. “She made me kill you _so many times_.” Cas said, struggling with his words, pulling himself up by Dean’s shirt. Dean felt his brow furrow in confusion and sadness, pools of water welling in his eyes.

“Cas, what are you talking about?”

“Naomi, she-“ Cas pulled his shirt harder, “-she made me kill _you_ over and _over_ and _over, Dean._ I watched you _die_ , so, so many times, I-” Cas made a sound like he was being choked, and big streaks of water poured from his eyes. Dean grabbed the sobbing man by the shoulders, and pulled him close, and Cas sobbed into his shoulder, long pathetic cries and short, labored breaths. Dean swore a storm in his mind, cursing the fact that Naomi was dead, and that he couldn’t exact revenge for doing this to Cas.

Dean just held him tight, shushing him, and telling him to breathe, please, Cas, breathe, his hand sturdy on the back of the man’s head, and he felt Cas slowly calm down, and there was no way Dean was letting him out of his grasp. Not yet.

“I’m so glad you’re here, Dean. I’m so glad.” Cas breathed deeply into Dean’s neck, and Dean gave Cas a tight squeeze before pulling away.

“Are you… okay?” Dean asked, lamely. Cas nodded, eyes red and puffy. Dean reached forward and wiped a tear from Cas’ cheek, and the man closed his eyes at Dean’s touch.

“Stay.” Cas breathed, his eyes remaining closed, as if he was afraid to see Dean say no.

“Yeah, Cas.” The fallen angel sighed a happy breath, and opened his eyes slowly.

“I’m broken.” He said, simply, and Dean shook his head. “And no one cares if I’m broken.” Cas’ voice wobbled.

“I care. I always cared, Cas.” He cursed himself. “You have to believe me, right now.” Dean said, and he wondered if Cas ever would believe what he said after the thousands of hurtful things he’d said in the past.

“I always believe you.” Cas whimpered. Dean cupped the man’s face, looking him dead in the eyes.

“Cas, I need you.” He said, and Cas blinked hard, letting a shaky breath out, his entire body relaxing under Dean’s touch.

“I love you.” Cas replied, and Dean surged forward, pressing his lips against Cas’, and he felt impossibly hot at the touch of the other man’s willingness to reciprocate his advances. He breathed into the kiss, relaxing his body against Cas’, inviting the other man to press against him, his hands racing up Dean’s arms, grasping his shoulders for a second, snaking through Dean’s short hair. Cas wasn’t shivering any more, except the small vibrations of Cas’ hummed moans through Dean’s body, and he was reacting much too quickly for this to be possible.

He pulled away, eyes fogging over as he saw the look of pure lust and love painted across Cas’ face.

“Dean.” He breathed, low and predatory, and Dean’s stomach did a backflip at the heavenly sound.

“Cas,” he replied, his voice wracked with pleasure. Cas’ eyes dimmed at the sound of Dean’s voice, and his hand grazed over Dean’s, a rippling streak of warmth spreading through his body from the soft touch. Dean licked the taste of Cas’ mouth off of his bottom lip, and rushed forward to kiss Cas again, building his courage up from the sanctuary of the other man.

“I love you.” Dean whispered, harsh and hushed, and he opened his eyes, not realizing how hard he had them clenched as he confessed the scariest thing he’d ever experienced. Cas wasn’t looking at him like he’d expected, horrified and disgusted, and the world hadn’t ended just because he’d admitted something he’s been afraid of his whole life. Affection for another person in Dean’s life usually left them dead or harmed, but Cas wasn’t afraid, and Dean felt a huge weight lift off of his heart, smiling back at Cas’ small smile.

“Show me.” Cas whispered, and Dean leaned into Cas’ kiss, and made a promise to himself that he would show Cas everything he meant to him and more, a kiss to seal it. And he was pretty sure Cas knew what he was promising as well.


End file.
